


Lilac Roses

by ScatteredPhotographs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Isabelle Lightwood, Background Jace Wayland, First Dates, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredPhotographs/pseuds/ScatteredPhotographs
Summary: Alec and Magnus finally go on their first date. That's basically it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I'm trying to get back into writing and this is the story that has piqued my interest at the moment, so here you guys go.
> 
> This is basically just a short of an alternate Malec date (from episode 2x06) that I thought up after compiling loads of head canons that people had wanted for the date.
> 
> AKA just a huge load of fluff.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> PS I really do love comments, so if you have anything you'd like to say, please do! Even if it's just whether you liked it or not!

“Izzy, I,” Alec stuttered over the vowel for a moment, hands grasping at shirt Isabelle had begun buttoning up for him and attempting to pull it off. “I take it back, I don’t think I like this one. Actually, I think I just heard someone calling me. I’ll have to ask Magnus for a raincheck. Maybe another day.”

She just rolled her eyes, a light smile playing on her lips. Pushing his hands away, Izzy finished closing up the shirt. It was an emerald color that contrasted his light skin attractively, as well as accentuating, yet softening, the dark runes that marked nearly every inch of it. “Stop being such a baby, big brother. It’s just one date, you’ll be fine.”

Alec licked his lips and inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay. Let’s do this.” 

Izzy ruffled his hair, insisting that she was actually fixing it, before Alec started to walk out the room. “Wait! Alec, one last thing,” she called after him. He turned around, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to undo whatever Izzy had done to it. “Makeup?” she asked hopefully.

Alec furrowed his brows. “Izzy, I told you a million times before. No, I’m not wearing any makeup. And definitely not on a date.”

“Please? C’mon, Alec. Just a little bit of eyeliner. Magnus’ll love it. Just a little?” He paused for a second, and seemed to actually consider it before shaking his head

“Izzy, no.”

“Please, just a little bit.”

“I said no.”

“But-”

“Good bye, Izzy. I’ll see you later.”

“But- C’mon, Alec!” Her voice was muffled after Alec shut the door behind him, but he tried to ignore her voice. 

He had ended up deciding to walk to Magnus’s apartment, without a glamor, feeling that maybe it could seem normal. As if he was just another guy going on a date, not a twenty year old demon hunter going on his first date ever with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. _Yeah, maybe not so normal_ , he thought. He enjoyed it though, walking though the city street and actually being able to absorb the atmosphere, the crowded streets and busy roads and the breeze that carried voices far from it’s owner. He never had a chance to explore the city with the express reason of just observing.

And, in his observations, Alec caught sight of a flower shop from the corner of his eye. Hesitantly, he walked towards it, mentally debating with himself whether this was too much. Maybe it’ll scare Magnus off. However, he fought it off, ultimately deciding that Magnus should and would be flattered at the gesture.

He left the shop a few minutes later with exactly three light purple colored roses. _Lilac_ , the shopkeeper had said. Contrary to popular belief, shadowhunters are actually educated in the field of mundane currency, and Alec happened to have a couple extra dollars stuffed in the pocket opposite from where he kept his stele. He played with the petals between his fingers the rest of the walk.

When Alec finally arrived front of Magnus’s door, he contemplated leaving and calling later to pretend that he’s sick. A couple forced coughs and he’d be off the hook. He decided he couldn’t do that, it’s been months they’ve been planning this. He did his best to ignore the pounding in his chest, all the thoughts that told him to turn around, that this is a mistake, that there’s no possible way someone like _Magnus_ would want someone like _him_. But he had to do it. So, wiping his palms on his jeans, he walked into the apartment.

“Magnus, I, uh, I’m here.” He found Magnus holding a jar of something that looked suspiciously like animal teeth. “… are those?”

“Fangs? Yes. _Very potent_. Good for digestion.” Magnus held the jar out to Alec, who shook his head.

“I… flowers. I got these. For you,” Alec offered the roses out to Magnus, who smiled and took them. A spark of blue appeared after a slight wave of his hand, and the three flowers were in a glass vase, which Magnus then placed on a nearby bookshelf.

Alec know he probably looked like a teenage school girl staring at Magnus like he was, but everything about the man captivated him. The way he spoke, his voice slightly wispy yet always with some kind of authority, as if he knew the effect he had on people. The way he moved, his magic, his smile. Everything about him was so incredibly foreign and eccentric and _Magnus_ , Alec couldn’t look away if he tried.

“Thank you, Alexander. They’re lovely.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get more. I, uh. I don’t have much mundane money on me at the moment,” he apologized quickly, but Magnus shushed him.

“I understand. I love them.” A crooked grin appeared on Alec’s face, and Magnus spun to grab his coat, which was lying on the couch. “Shall we go?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, there’s this wonderful mundane restaurant just down the street. I’m old friends with the owner, she’ll make sure nobody disturbs us.” 

Alec couldn’t help but notice Magnus’s hand slip into his as he led him out the door.


End file.
